


Giving Back

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novel), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: After RCD3, Alex and Thomas are visiting a hospital. I was going to give OH characters a cameo but I couldn’t really justify transferring any doctors from Boston to L.A. so I chose to just move Danny since it makes more sense for a nurse to be in the scene, AND he is a fan of The Secret of NinradellFor the prompts: warm and cozy, as well as, St. Nicholas Day
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Giving Back

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“…and that’s the story of Saint Nicholas!” As Alex closed the book, the children clapped excitedly. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hunt, for joining us today,” Danny, a nurse in the pediatric ward offered. “What do we say, boys and girls?”

“Thank you!” The children cheered in unison. 

“You’re very welcome,” Alex smiled. “Now, don’t forget to leave your shoes out tonight so Saint Nicholas can leave you a special treat!”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple as the last child left the room. “Have I mentioned how amazing you are lately?” 

“All I did was read a book to some wonderful children. There was nothing spectacular about that,” Alex shook her head in disagreement. “Anyone could do the same.”

“Maybe they could, but they didn’t. You did,” Thomas argued. “Plus, you’re not just anyone… you’re _you_! You have the biggest heart of anyone I know!”

“Thank you again, Mrs. Hunt!” Danny came over. “We appreciate you taking the time to visit with the children. They definitely had been looking forward to it!”

“Please, call me Alex, and it was my pleasure,” Alex admitted. “Thomas and I will be back tonight to hand out the candy and the cozy hats and scarves we got for all the children.”

“We can hand them out for you if you would like?” Danny offered. “I’m sure you’re both very busy.” 

“We would like to do it ourselves, if its all the same to you,” Thomas insisted. 

Alex took his hand in hers. “It’s meant a lot to be able to come and bring these kids some joy during the holidays. We want to see it through to the end.”

“We truly appreciate your generosity, Mr. and Mrs. Hunt. We can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done!” Danny reiterated. “Having you here has been an absolute joy for the children and, if I’m being honest, myself as well… I’m a big fan. The Secret of Ninradell is such an incredible book and how you brought it to life… it was a work of art.”

“That’s so kind of you to say. Thank you so much!” Alex beamed with delight. “The Secret of Ninradell was definitely a labor of love. I couldn’t be prouder of how it came out. But, I take little credit for it. It would be nothing without Marianne’s book to inspire the whole story!”

“As always, dear, you are being too modest,” Thomas asserted. 

“Agreed,” Danny added. “You’re vision can clearly be seen throughout the film. It captured the story in a new way that made it relevant again…. I hate to be that person, but do you think we could take a picture? I just moved here from Boston not long ago, and have a friend who would be so jealous that I got to spend the afternoon with you!”

Alex laughed softly moving closer to Danny. “Of course! I’m always happy to oblige a fellow Ninradell fan!”

Danny took out his phone and snapped a selfie with Alex. “Thank you! And, thank you again for helping with the children.”

“Anytime. And, hey, if you ever want to start them on Ninradell I know a certain someone who would love to come back and share her favorite story with them,” Alex winked. “Thank you for having us, we will be back later this evening to bring the presents for the children.”

“I will make sure their shoes are ready for Saint Nick!” Danny replied. 

“Thanks! Maybe we’ll see you later! If not, happy holidays!” Alex responded.


End file.
